1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose convertible device. More particularly, this invention relates to a device capable of transitioning between a shovel mode and an anchor mode and is useful in preparing the ground area in which the device is to be set, in driving the device into the ground, and in maintaining the device's position within the ground. The invention further relates to an exemplary application of the convertible device as an integrated outdoor umbrella assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Signs, posts, outdoor umbrellas, and other items typically inserted into the ground for support provide specific problems in terms of positioning and stability. For example, an opening oftentimes needs to be first created to ease the positioning of the item. Accordingly, shovels are often employed to create the opening. Additionally, once the item is inserted into the opening, it is often difficult to maintain the position of the item when the item is exposed to its environmental conditions. That is, winds and precipitation often displace the item and may cause it to “fly away”. Accordingly, what is needed is a single device capable of creating an opening and in anchoring the item to the ground. Such an item will eliminate the need to carry a separate digging device, such as a shovel, and will reduce the likelihood that the item will move from its position once anchored in the ground.
A particularly exemplary application of the present invention is in the area of outdoor umbrellas. A significant problem encountered in water sport activities and other sun-related activities is the problem of providing a place where participants may have temporary respite from the sun. For health and comfort reasons, it is often desirable to provide a shady retreat from the sun, wind screening, and the like, especially for all day activities that may be recreational or otherwise.
Installing a temporary sun screen, such as an umbrella, requires a support for the umbrella pole other shading device. Many people have discovered that the ground is seldom suitable to easily drive an umbrella pole into it to the depth required for supporting the umbrella during even light breezes. The difficulties encountered in supporting umbrella poles are quite significant as attested to by the fact that many patents are directed to solving this problem. In fact, persons who have gone to the beach, pool, or park with an umbrella are typically well aware of the problems involved in securely mounting an umbrella. Firmly affixing the umbrella pole in the ground, within a reasonable time, typically requires equipment designed for this purpose. Ground conditions may include dried dirt, grassy areas, sand, clay, gravel, moisture, and many other variations.
Therefore, various corkscrew devices, heavy metallic poles, hammers, and the like have been used to anchor the umbrella. Such devices, while for the most part effective, have significant drawbacks. For instance, carrying to the beach a twenty-pound metallic pole to make a hole in the sand is undesirable, especially since this will typically be carried along with many other items such as chairs, coolers, and the like. Hammers may be used to drive in umbrella poles, but eventually ruin the umbrella poles by creating unplanned stresses on components, such as connectors, not designed to be impacted.
Logistical problems arise. Regardless of the device selected, extra planning and care is needed to insure that the device actually reaches the destination where it can be used. If forgotten, of course, such devices are useless. Normally, many other items are also desirably carted to the destination so that logistics works strongly against reliable arrival of special anchors, digging tools and the like. Furthermore, even if one manages to remember to bring the special, and usually costly, device to the desired location, there remains the problem of remembering to take it back. Such devices are especially susceptible to being lost after use by neighbors who inevitably encounter the same problem. As well, due to the need to remove items in the dusk, after the eyes have become accustomed to bright light, the device may be left at the location due to oversight.
Consequently, there remains a need for an anchor assembly that operates to provide a firm anchor in various types of ground, that is lightweight, and that is so compact that it comprises part of the umbrella itself and requires no additional heavy, bulky parts to be carried with or lost at the location of desired use. Those skilled in the art have long sought and will appreciate the present invention that addresses these and other problems.